


Epilogue

by grandpajumpersandeyelashes



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Children, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandpajumpersandeyelashes/pseuds/grandpajumpersandeyelashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Amy's death, Kieren and Simon have warmed up, gotten married, and started a happy life together. Jem helps them with what is missing from the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> With the horrible news about In The Flesh being cancelled, I needed some sort of epilogue that at least partially wrapped up some ties to the story. This is my attempt at it.

Kieren was curled up in a tight little ball, smaller than Simon would have thought any human could comfortably be. Still, there he was, reading the book of poetry that he had gotten from Simon the previous Christmas, reading over what had become one of his favorites after Simon told him it had been his before he died. The blanket wrapped around his shoulders was one that Jem had knit for them as a wedding present.

Simon stopped peeking in at his husband, returning to the kitchen. Kieren smiled softly, knowing that he had been hovering in the doorway. He was too nervous to actually be reading it, but the familiar page was soothing to him. Soothing to Simon was trying to pamper Kieren.

“Made you something, love.” Simon said quietly, sitting next to him. Kieren smiled, taking the mug that Simon had offered him. “Careful, it’s probably a little too hot still.”

Kieren nodded, closing the book and setting it on the table near him. He wrapped both hands around the mug, leaning into Simon’s side. “Any time now.” he breathed before blowing into the mug to try to cool the tea inside of it.

Simon gladly accommodated Kieren, putting an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer. He kissed Kieren’s forehead before he leaned his head against Kieren’s, tugging part of the blanket over himself. “Can’t wait.” Simon smiled.

A small slurping noise filled the room when Kieren tried to sip the hot tea. Simon chuckled softly at Kieren reacting to the hot liquid. Everything he did was so endearing that Simon was sure since the day his heart started beating, it would skip too many because of the strawberry blond. Either that or he would make his heart race so much that he would go into cardiac arrest. They had been together for years, but still he felt the giddy excitement of being a teenager in love.

It was that giddiness that lead to the proposal. Kieren had warmed up first, his heart suddenly starting to beat one day a few months after Amy’s death. They figured that maybe that’s what the second rising really was. Amy’s death left the rest of them able to slowly come back. No one had really expected that, not even the researchers who had come forward admitting they exhumed her body, finding she had somehow come back, but they didn’t know how or if they could help any of the others.

Roarton natives again seemed to be the first to come back, in their own time. Simon was still ice cold by the time Kieren was a fully alive human again. It had been that way for almost a full year, catching Kieren up a bit more in age with him. When they were out for a walk, hand in hand, Simon finally felt his heart kickstart. His eyes had grown wide as he pulled Kieren’s hands to his chest to feel the rhythmic thumping in his chest.

Kieren had thrown himself at Simon, kissing him and hugging him as tightly as possible. When their lips broke apart, Kieren told him “I love you” just as Simon blurted “Marry me.”

After Kieren’s jaw dropped, Simon continued. “Kieren, I love you. We don’t have to, you know, especially not right away if you don’t want... Shit, I’m sorry, I don’t have anything, I just spoke spur of the moment... This is a shit way, I’m sorry...” he stammered, suddenly fearing rejection from his stunned then-boyfriend.

“Oh shut up.” Kieren told him, beaming in a way Simon had never seen before. It had almost made his heart stop again. “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.” He responded, wrapping his arms around him.

The wedding had been a fairly quiet affair, just a few family members and friends. Amy would have insisted it be much larger and more extravagant than it was, but they both decided she would have found elegance in it anyways. In a twisted way, it probably was a good thing she wasn’t around for the wedding; the engagement may have broken off due to an argument over whose side of the wedding party she stood on.

Simon wasn’t surprised that his father hadn’t made the trip despite the invitation he had sent, but hen they returned to the bungalow after a brief honeymoon in Paris, he couldn’t help but smile at the card he found in the mail. It was the first communication he had had with his father since he had been kicked out for the fourth time, the time after his death. Money meant for tickets to Ireland and a note that said ‘Bring your Kieren by sometime-It’s been too long. Congrats to the two of you.’ was one of the best wedding gifts he had seen.

The Irishman’s reminiscing was disrupted by the ringing of Kieren’s cell phone. He jumped into action, grabbing his phone, spilling a bit of tea on Simon as he did so.

“Sorry...” he mouthed as he slid to answer it. “Hello?” he asked anxiously into the phone, his pacing starting. Simon didn’t bother to tell him that the conversation pertained to him as much as it did to Kieren. He knew he would have the important parts repeated to him soon enough. “Thanks, Shirley.” Simon heard Kieren say from what sounded like their bedroom.

“Kier, what was it?” Simon called out anxiously when Kieren didn’t immediately return to the room.

Kieren came back, the bags they had prepacked in hand. “Shirley says we should head into the city now. Tomorrow, probably, but she wants us to head over.” Kieren told him, looking at the time. “Shit, the next train isn’t for another half hour... I knew we should have gone there as soon as they did...”

Simon took a little bit more than his share of the bags from the distressed looking man in front of him. “Hey,” he began, grabbing Kieren’s elbow and smiling reassuringly. “Jem would have killed us by now if we were there. We’ll be there in plenty of time.” he told him before pecking his lips. “Let’s go, we can get tickets and wait at the station.”

Kieren nodded, looking less than convinced in what Simon had told him. His worried expression only faded when Simon moved to kiss the crease on his forehead, smoothing the worry lines from his face. It was funny, as Kieren had done the same for Simon so many times, and now their roles were reversed. Simon felt the same anxieties that Kieren did, but he knew that the younger man needed more comfort at this point. Soon enough he could succumb to it once they were with family who could help calm the both of them down.

Simon rubbed his arms gently. “Everything is going to be fine, Kieren.” he told him before opening the door to leave.

He had never seen Kieren bite his lip so much. He knew it was a nervous habit of his, just like running his fingers over his scars, and Simon’s own finger tapping. All he could think of doing was to talk to him about something to stop the biting, but of course, had only one thing on his mind as well.

“Thought of names yet?” he asked, breaking the silence as they neared the train station.

Kieren’s shoulders slumped, “No, I’ve been thinking too much about everything else... Have you?” he asked back.

Simon shook his head, not wanting Kieren to feel bad. He had a few ideas, but didn’t want to add to Kieren’s stress. “We’ve got the train ride to think.” he offered. “And I’m sure when we actually see them, it’ll be easier...”

Kieren nodded. “Yeah.” he agreed.

The train ride wasn’t actually spent sleeping. Kieren hadn’t slept much the previous night, so was soon nodding off on Simon’s shoulder after boarding. Simon himself dozed on and off, Kieren’s tossing and turning having kept him up as well.

Sue and Steve were sitting across from them, not willing to miss this for the world. When Simon’s eyes flickered open, he saw Sue smiling at the two of them. Kieren was still asleep, something Simon was grateful for. He had worried that he wasn’t sleeping enough the past month or so with the exciting date looming over their heads. Simon quietly hummed a question to his mother-in-law.

“Already having problems sleeping?” Sue asked, a small smile on her face. 

Simon returned it, looking at Kieren still sound asleep on his shoulder and nodding. “Kier’s been really nervous, ‘specially the past few weeks. Been keeping me up too, but not as bad. Mostly from him being so restless all the time.”

“Could pretend you’re Sue and send him to the couch.” Steve jokingly suggested, earning an elbow from his wife. “But don’t think you’ll be catching up on sleep any time soon. If they’re anything like Kier and Jem, you won’t get a good night’s sleep for at least eighteen years.” he chuckled.

Simon nodded, looking down at his sleeping husband. “That’s why I thought I’d let him get what he can now.” He replied quietly, brushing some of Kieren’s hair back from his face.

Shirley met them at the train station. She had been working as a nurse at the hospital there, having moved to follow Philip who had managed to get involved with some of the political campaigns there and was now holding a minor office. No one would ever convince Shirley that it was minor, though.

“How’s she doing?” Sue asked anxiously when she first saw their old friend from Roarton.

“She’s doing great. I think she wants to see these two tonight still sometime, though. Best wake up a bit, Kieren.” she smiled, noting the misplaced hair and ruffled clothes suggesting that he had just been sleeping. “Might be a late one.”

Kieren yawned and stretched, nodding in some sort of response. Simon took his hand in his own, rubbing his thumb along the metal of Kieren’s wedding ring. Kieren smiled at the gesture, tugging Simon closer to him so that their shoulders knocked when they walked.

Shirley brought them to the hospital before leading them up to where Jem was. “I’ve got two fathers-to-be here to see you, Jem!” Shirley told her chipperly after knocking.

When they went in, it was hard not to note the difference in Jem’s size. They had seen her in every stage of her pregnancy, from the moment she offered to be their surrogate to now as she lay in the hospital in labor, but Kieren swore she looked bigger than she had just a couple weeks ago.

Jem waved at them from the bed as both of them hurried towards her. Kieren made no hesitation to rub his hand along her stomach, his eyes closed as he murmured something for ears who couldn’t yet hear their father’s voice. She grabbed Simon’s wrist, placing his hand near Kieren’s. “Your kids.” she told him, smiling.

“Thank you so much, Jem.” Simon told her, leaning his forehead against his hand. He said a prayer, something he hadn’t done much of in his second life since leaving the ULA, for health and happiness for his and Kieren’s children, as well as for Jem who nodded in response to him. Simon lightly kissed the spot his hand had been, whispering to the babies. “Your daddies love you.”

Jem made a pained noise as a contraction hit, reaching for both Simon and Kieren, squeezing their hands hard enough to make them wish they still couldn’t feel. Both were a little startled by it, especially Kieren who had called for Shirley desperately from where she was in the hallway.

“Christ, this is why I didn’t want you two here right away. I’m fine, I’m fine...” she told them. “Don’t worry so much!” she insisted.

They spent the rest of the night talking, the contractions getting closer and closer together. Finally, around midnight, Shirley told Steve and Sue it was time for them to leave the room, as it was only for the parents, not the grandparents. They gave each of their three children a squeeze before stepping out to wait to hear from them.

After a particularly strong contraction, Jem spoke through gritted teeth. “I am the best aunt ever and you better not let them forget it...”

“You haven’t got any competition, Jem... Simon doesn’t have a sister.” Kieren told her, teasingly.

“Kieren, I swear to god...”

Simon grabbed one of her hands in both of his, stroking it softly. “We know what you mean, Jem. We really do appreciate this all. Thank you so much.” he again said.

“Yeah, Jem, really.” Kieren told his sister, taking her other hand. “We couldn’t have a family without your help. Thank you.”

Jem’s eyes watered a little bit, but both of her hands were held by her brothers, so a little trickled down her cheeks. “Don’t make me cry, you dicks.” she said, taking her hand held by Simon to wipe her face. “I’m just happy I could help.”

It wasn’t much longer after that when Shirley ordered Simon and Kieren’s shirts off. “Skin to skin bonding! Didn’t pay attention to anything I said, did you?” she asked them when they looked at each other curiously. At that point, Jem was finding talking rather difficult to talk, otherwise they would have expected something from her as well.

“A boy and a girl!” Kieren excitedly told his parents as he and Simon burst into the waiting room, wanting to tell them and get back to their babies as quickly as possible.

“Healthy?” Steve asked. He had concerns about the effects of cured PDS insemination.

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect.” Kieren told his dad, tears in his eyes. Each he and Simon got hugs from the Walkers, relief and excitement evident. “Let’s go see them.” Kieren suggested, already hating to be apart from them.

They lead them to where Jem was, obviously exhausted. “We’ll be right back.” Simon told the family as he and Kieren left, hand in hand to get the rest of their new family. “Kier, I’ve been thinking...” Simon began before whispering in Kieren’s ear. Kieren smiled and nodded, adding something else into Simon’s ear.

“Everyone...” Simon’s voice came softly from outside the door. He walked in holding a girl with light hair, snuggled into his chest asleep, as was her brother in Kieren’s arms, though his head was topped with a mop of dark hair. “We’d like to introduce you to Amy Aileen Sue and Richard Steven Iain Walker-Monroe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you couldn't tell, names were inspired by people who meana lot to the characters. I made up a name for Simon's mom (Aileen for some reason just sounds good), otherwise that's obvious, and then Rick and Steve were lenghthened just to sound a little bit better as being paired together (yes I named their son after Rick because I love him a lot and Simon knows how important he was to Kieren OK? ok).
> 
> I hope this helps dull the pain at least a little bit? Be sure to check out stuff from tumblr and twitter for what to do to try to petition other networks to pick up our fantastic show so we don't need to speculate!


End file.
